Mystery Dungeon PreCure
Mystery Dungeon Pretty Cure is Pre Cure Like fan series by StarQueen22. It's based off of Pokemon Mystery Dunegon mostly Super Mystery Dungeon. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Tessa/Cure Thunder Voiced by: Ayaka Asai (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) An amnesiac 14 year old girl who has no clue how she got to the forest in the first place and woke up there and were chased by three figures through the forest until she was saved by a woman named Phylis who took her under her wing. In civilian form, she has short choppy dark blonde hair with black highlights and black eyes. As Cure Thunder her hair turns blonde but keep the black streaks and her eyes turn bright yellow. Her theme color is yellow and black. * "Pretty Cure Harmonize! The Power of Electic! Cure Thunder!" * "Voltage!" Melody Donner/Cure Psychic Voiced by: Miyu Tomita (Japanese) Laura Bailey (English) A hyper active and happy go lucky 13 year old who usually has a one track mind. She tends to annoy her classmates with her one track mindness and hyperness. She is never not seen without a blue, teal and green scarf around her neck but on episode 5 it turns out it's really two and was found by her older brother, Dylan tightly clutching the scarves when he took her in. She is also very prone to getting in trouble. In civilian form, she has long auburn hair tied in large braids and tied in loops and she has cobalt blue eyes. As Cure Psychic, her hair turns, a mixture of pink-Lilac and is loose of her braids and tied in a high ponytail and her eyes turn sky blue. Her Theme color is Pink, Lilac and bublegum pink. * "Pretty Cure, Harmonize! Power of the Highest quality! Cure Psychic!" * "Cosmic Power!" The Pretty Cure Guild Annie Shefield/Cure Amp A young woman from the Pretty Cure guild that tends to get lost very easliy when on a job which is how she found Tessa and Donner and found it intresting that someone as young as them are cures. She is hyper, happy go lucky and a little ditzy. In civilian form, she has blonde hair done in two Odangoed ponytails that end above her shoulders and black eyes [[May Mackay|'May Mackay']]/Cure Steel She's the leader of the Pretty Cure Guild who allowed Tessa and Melody to join the guild since the cures who join are about 16 to 17. She is stern but fair leader who seems to know maybe a little more about the duo than they do. In civilian form, she has black hair tied in a bun and red eyes. [[Yume Hoshikaga|'Yume Hoshikaga']]/Cure Star She is a narcoleptic lover of the stars who is rough sleeper and tends to get so sleepy to where she'll sleep in her Cure form if someone doesn't tell her to change back before she goes to sleep. In civilian form, she has blonde messy hair tied in pigtails with blue ribbons and brown eyes. Britany Mendez/Cure Ocean Alvin Bridges/Cure Peck Daniella/Cure Spark Barney Drews/Cure Dig Sally Jones/Cure Cotton Candy She is the glutton of the team who tends to eat all of the lunches on a mission and gets chased by the team which is how Teresa and Melody found the Guild...by being ran over by her and the whole guild who were running after her. She is sweet and caring but more thinks of her stomach more than anything. In civilian form, she has a curly mop of pink hair and lavender eyes. Villains Dark Matter It's the main villain of the series. It started as a small dark speck of dark magic but when anger, dark foughts and bad feelings filled the world it started becoming more powerful and gains the ability to control people. Cere, Behee, and Bem They are the three minions of the Dark Matter who find new prey to empower Dark Matter. Dark Matter Controlees They are the people taken over by the Dark Matter. Items Harmony Broaches They are the transformation devices for the girls. It's a small silver heart shaped broach with a color coded gem on the front: Tessa's yellow while Melody's is pink. Harmonic Energy It's the energy comes from good energy it's orange, red, yellow, and white. It's collected in the broaches. Harmony Scarves They are Melody's keepsakes in which are two blue, teal, and green scarves that were found with her by Dylan. They are what give the girls their power up forms. Family Dylan Donner Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Steven Yeun (English) He's a chef of a poplar cafe who very protective of Melody since finding her as a toddler tightly gripping the scarves and taking her in. Even he is getting fed up with Melody's antics and tends to give her long winded rants about what she did wrong but Melody ends up falling asleep half way through on how long he rants. He takes to watching Tessa pretty well happy see Melody have a friend. He has blue hair and dark eyes wearing blue thick frammed glasses. Phylis She's Tessa's caretaker since finding her when she ran straight into her and at first was hesitant to let her come with her thinking the whole thing was just a prank but took her later thinking she would go back home but after hearing she was still in the forest and took her in. Aurora Star Middle School Penny Chang She's the school bully of the school who main target is mostly Giselle, Melody and Tessa but seems to ease up a bit after they rescue her. She has black hair tied in small pom pom like buns and blue eyes wearing red sunglasses. Shelly Mayes She's Penny's best friend and fellow bully. She seems to have a crush on Dakota Winslet. She has silver hair tied in a long braid and blue eyes with red eyeshadow. Giselle Lauren She's a shy and sensitive young girl but will stick up for her friends and is good friends with Dakota since they were friends since childhood. She has lilac colored hair tied in pigtails with a few hairs poking up and brown eyes with freckles, Dakota Winslet A popular young man with most of the girls but tends to just be friends with Giselle. He somewhat holds a grudge against Melody ever since she left Giselle behind not knowing they were trying to protect the group. Esther Wilson She's a third year with the amazing power of telpathy. She's the secret keeper for Melody and Tessa. She has jet black hair tied that sides with dark purple bows and purple eyes. Bloom Forrester She's the newest student who started after summer vacation and lives with her sickly single mother. She is shy and somewhat sickly herself but will do anything to help her mother. She has dark green hair and brown eyes. Samantha Barnes She's the principle of the school who is laid back and cool woman and has somewhat of a hippie vibe to her. She values the independence and teaching of children. Vice Principle Watson Gregory He's a tough yet fair vice principle of the school. He doesn't take kindly to students being late or ditching but is push over when it comes to compliments. Audrey She's the kind hearted school nurse who use to be a Cure in her old days when she was a teen. She's a total sweet heart who cares for any of her students who get hurt. She has pink hair in wing shaped pigtails and blue eyes. Episodes # What is up with this outfit! Cure Thunder is here! # A new best friend? Cure Phychic is born! # Search for the Flag!-It's time for the annual buddy up capture the flag fun in the back forest of the school and Tessa, Melody and Giselle but when Giselle is taken over by Dark Matter and turned. Now Tessa and Melody have to save her in hopes of not hurting them. #The Haunting Night-It's the haunting festival is in full swing but when children go missing, it's up to Melody, Teresa and the students find their way to a locked room of the school protected by three ghosts. #Search for Medicine for Mom! #For real! Meeting Cure Spark!-When a young woman walks into town with a dazed look before dropping a broach similar to their's and decide to go after her. #A weeklong sleepover will lead to trouble! #